My Turn To Cry
by YeolSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo bukannya tidak memiliki perasaaan pada Jongin, justru itulah kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan Jongin yang tidak mengetahui apapun, terus mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segala cara yang dia punya. KaiSoo fanfiction. Angst/comfort/love. FF titipan


Title : It's My Turn to Cry

Author : Doh Dyo

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiD.O EXO-K

Genre : Find yourself

WARNING : YAOI, TYPO(s)

Author P.O.V

Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan suara beratnya itu memanggil lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin ?"

"…"

"Ayolah, hentikan kegiatan membacamu itu. Ini sudah jam makan siang."

"…"

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"…"

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"…"

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Aku sedang tidak lapar." Yang empunya nama menoleh, namun kembali fokus ke bacaannya.

"Park Chanyeol." Seorang yeoja memanggil namja dengan tubuh tingginya itu, kini ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambai ke arah yang empunya nama.

"Nunna…" ucap namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu antusius.

"Ah, Sandara nunna sudah menungguku. Kau benar tidak mau ikut kami ke kantin ?"

"…"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari namja yang tengah membaca itu.

"Hidupmu sangat membosankan Do Kyungsoo. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Dan selamat menikmati dunia imajinasimu itu !" ucap namja yang di panggil Park Chanyeol itu kesal dan langsung berlalu menghampiri yeoja yang kini tengah menunggunya di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

Ya, Chanyeol kini telah memiliki yeoja chingu, yaitu Sandara sunbaenya yang duduk di kelas XII, sedangkan Chanyeol kini masih kelas XI, namun tautan umur mereka berkisar dua tahun. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengagumi yeoja yang bernama Sandara tersebut. Dan Chanyeol terkenal playboy tentunya. Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bisa di bilang seorang lelaki playboy yang tengah bertaubat atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan, namja bermata bulat yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tetap terfokuskan dengan bacaannya.

Begitulah kehidupan namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu. Terkenal cuek, jarang bergaul apalagi bersosialisasi dengan orang di luar sana. Setiap hari hanya disibukkan dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Namun entah mengapa, Chanyeol bisa berteman dengannya. Ralat, bisa betah berteman dengannya. Padahal yang kita tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam, jahil, bahkan Chanyeol itu terkenal dengan playboy nya. Sangat terbalik dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo yang acuh tak acuh. Bahkan pada saat dia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo pun, Chanyeol seperti mengajak patung atau boneka berbicara. Tidak ada jawaban sekalipun, kalau pun ada hanya di jawab dengan anggukan ataupun gidikan. Atau mungkin kalau Chanyeol sudah jahil, Kyungsoo langsung akan memukulnya.

Membosankan..

Menyebalkan..

Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang enggan berteman dengan namja bermata bulat itu.

Hingga…

TEEETT

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai, dan itu tandanya para siswa diharuskan masuk kelas untuk memulai lagi pelajaran selanjutnya. Chanyeol pun kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang tentu saja senang, karna telah menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol pun langsung menuju bangkunya disamping tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau ? katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita." Namja perawakan tinggi itu antusius, memberi tahu namja di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. Kau tau aku tidak pernah perduli akan semua itu." kyungsoo tak menoleh dia hanya terfokuskan dengan bacaannya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau itu Do Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol sambil melihat namja bermata bulat yang tetap fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Tapi entah mengapa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang betah berteman dengan mu." Chanyeol mencoba merebut manga yang sedang di baca oleh Kyungsoo.

Namun usahanya gagal. Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Yak ! Don't disturb me ! Park Chanyeol !" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Chanyeol, namun itu lebih terlihat manis mungkin.

"Awwhh appo." Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, sambil memegangi bahkan sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang di rasanya sakit. Ini bukan pertama kali dia di pukul oleh Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo pernah mengunci lehernya sampai kepalanya tidak pernah bergerak. Dan berakhir pada leher jenjangnya yang sakit. Salahkan Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan –poker face- nya itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, dari Kyungsoo. Seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu membaca.

KRIETTTTT

Suara pintu terbuka, terlihat Lee seongsaenim memasuki kelas diikuti seseorang di belakangnya. Mungkin itu murid baru yang di katakana Chanyeol tadi.

"Baik anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru." Ucap seongsaenim kepada para siswa kelas XI-2.

Terdengar suara riuh murid kelas XI-2.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu." Seongsaenim mempersilahkan anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Woah.. demi apa dia tampan sekali." Ucap salah satu yeoja di kelas itu.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim JongIn imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jongin atau Kai. Aku pindahan dari Jepang dikarenakan bisnis ayah ku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap namja yang bernama Jongin itu, dengan smirk khas di wajahnya. Dia membungkuk di depan teman-teman yang sebentar lagi menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Suasana kelas XI-2 semakin riuh, setelah namja itu membuka suaranya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Woaaa.. suaranya bahkan terdengar indah."

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disebelah sana." Ucap seongsaenim mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Bisakah aku duduk disana seongsaenim ?" sambil menunjuk bangku ketiga di bagian tengah sebelah kanan.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh namja berkulit tan itu. Dan mereka mendapati tempat duduk yang dihuni oleh dua orang namja. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi, dan satunya lagi bertubuh kecil, menggunakan kacamata, namun di balik kacamata nya tersimpan mata bulat indahnya, tengah membaca sebuah manga.

"Itu kan Bangku Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo." Ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut saat mengetahui Kai menunjuk bangkunya dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo ? Tentunya dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga yang sedang dibacanya itu. Dia tidak lebih tertarik dengan apapun selain bacaannya itu.

"Tapi itu sudah terisi Kim Jongin." Kata seongsaenim.

"Aku ingin duduk bersama anak yang sedang sibuk membaca itu seongsaenim." Ucap Kai sambil menatap namja berkacamata yang tengah sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pindah tempat duduk di bangku yang kosong itu." Tanpa pikir panjang seongsaenim menunjuk dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pindah tempat duduk saat itu juga.

"Baik seongsaenim." Chanyeol langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung memindahkan barang-barangnya ke bangku kosong yang di maksud seongsaenim.

'_Aish sial, kenapa juga anak berkulit hitam itu ingin duduk dengan Kyungsoo.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. _'memangnya dia siapa seenaknya menyuruh orang.'_

Kai tersenyum puas karena keinginannya tercapai, dan seongsaenim langsung mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di bangku yang telah ia pinta itu. Dan melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda diakibatkan perkenalan singkat Jongin tadi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai belajar. Buka halaman 106." Kata Lee seongsaenim memerintah.

Author P.O.V end

Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Baiklah, kita mulai belajar. Buka halaman 106." Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan membacaku. Dan menghadap ke sumber suara, yaitu Lee seongsaenim yang mulai menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

"Hai, perkenalkan aku Jongin." Aku melirik tangan yang tengah berada di sampingku saat ini. Di dengar dari suaranya itu bukan suara bass dari si tiang listrik yang setiap hari ku dengar.

"…" aku tidak menjawab, aku enggan melihat wajahnya. Terlebih menyambut jabatan tangannya. Aku lebih tertarik melihat Lee seongsaenim menjelaskan materi di depan saat ini.

"Acuh." Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya. Entah mengapa namja ini bisa duduk denganku. –pikirku-

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

Jongin P.O.V

Ini hari pertama aku berada di SM High School ini, tepatnya di kelas XI-2. Aku memilih duduk dengan anak berkacamata yang kini tengah berada di samping tempat dudukku. Tadinya aku mengira, akan lebih menyenangkan duduk dengan orang yang culun seperti dia. Aku bebas membully-nya kapanpun yang aku mau, pikirku. Namun semuanya salah. Kesan pertama ku adalah, anak ini cuek, bahkan untuk sekedar melihatku atau membalas jabatan tanganku pun dia enggan.

TEEETTT

Dan tak terasa, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan pun terhenti oleh suara bel yang entah berasal dari mana. Dan itu memang menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran Lee seongsaenim selesai. Syukurlah, aku hampir tertidur mendengarkan ocehan dari Lee seongsaenim. Padahal ini hari pertamaku. Tidak ada yang berkesan. Ucapku dalam hati. Aku melihat anak berkacamata bulat itu membereskan buku-bukunya dan kembali melanjutkan dengan membaca manga. Dan saat aku ingin menyapanya, dia langsung memasang headset yang kini sudah menghiasi telinganya. Dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja. Bahkan disaat pulang pun dia sempat membaca?

"Hai anak baru." Seseorang menepuk bahuku, saat aku menongak. Karena saat ini aku tengah duduk, dan dia berdiri. Ternyata dia namja yang tadi pindah tempat duduk karna aku.

"Aku punya nama." Ucapku ketus.

"Maaf, aku melupakan namamu." Ucapnya.

"Lagipula itu tidak penting." Ucapnya lagi.

"YAK ! apa maksudmu.." Aku siap beranjak berdiri, namun..

"Haha, aku bercanda Kim Jongin. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa kau ingin duduk di bangku ini bahkan dengan Kyungsoo." Dia menunjuk bangku yang kosong di sebelahku, karena yang menghuninya sudah pergi sedari tadi.

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo." Aku menoleh dan memperlihatkan senyumku kepada lelaki tinggi itu. Dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya ? Hahaha.." Ucap namja tinggi itu terkejut dan tertawa. Namja yang aneh.

"Chanyeol-aahh~" aku mendengar seorang wanita tengah memanggil dari arah pintu. Dan lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu menoleh. Jadi namanya Chanyeol. Batinku.

"Nunnaaa…" lelaki itu berteriak, terlihat senang namanya di panggil oleh wanita yang kini tengah berada diambang pintu itu.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan langsung pergi.

Tinggal lah aku sendiri di ruangan kelas. Sial! Benar-benar hari pertama yang tidak berkesan. Umpatku dalam hati. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

It's My Turn to Cry

Tak terasa seminggu sudah aku berada di SM High School. Namun tak ada perubahan sedikitpun. Aku bahkan hanya mengetahui nama teman sebangku ku itu, yaitu Kyungsoo tak lebih. Dan itu pun aku mengetahuinya dari namja berperawakan tinggi yang aku tahu namanya adalah Chanyeol. Bahkan aku dan Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat, di bandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Namja poker-face itu. Aku sempat bertanya, mengapa Kyungsoo bisa bersikap seperti itu. Karena dia bilang mereka sudah berteman sejak di bangku SMP. Chanyeol menjawab, dulu sejak SMP dia terkenal banyak bicara, namun setelah masuk SMA, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi berubah seperti itu. Dan aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Entah mengapa, diam-diam aku sering memperhatikannya. "Manis." gumam ku. Namun yang di perhatikan tidak pernah menengok apalagi berbicara. Aku tertarik dengan benda yang ada di balik kacamata itu. Entah dewa apa yang mendorong keberanianku untuk memegang kacamatanya, bukan hanya memegang, tapi aku membukanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Demi apapun, mata bulatnya sangat indah.

"YAK ! KAU !"

Ku lihat dia tampak marah, dia langsung meletakkan bukunya. Dia memegang kerah bajuku. Dan lagi-lagi entah dorongan apa lagi, dan dari mana asalnya. Mulutku mulai membuka suara.

"Matamu sangat indah Kyungsoo." Ucapku tengah menatap matanya, yang sangat besar dan indah itu.

"Berikan kacamataku." Dia melepaskan kerah bajuku. Wajahnya flat, walaupun aku mengatakan matanya indah. Dan kau tahu ? Aku berani bertaruh dengan suaranya. Suaranya sangat lembut namun tegas. Dan aku menyukainya lagi. Ucapku dalam hati dan tersenyum padanya.

"Akhirnya kau membuka suaramu, Kyungsoo." Ucapku, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dan dia tetap merespon dengan flat-face nya itu.

Setelah kejadian kacamata itu, kami menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan aku pun sering berkunjung ke Apartemennya. Di balik wajah flat-face nya itu, ternyata dia enak diajak berbicara. Dan satu lagi, ternyata dia pintar melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti, memasak, menyetrika, menjahit, mencuci bajunya sendiri. Dan itu semua dia yang lakukan. Saat ini dia tengah memasak, dan aku hanya duduk melihatnya.

Hening….

Tak ada suara apapun yang terlontar dari mulut kami berdua.

Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan masakannya

Dan aku yang terkagum-kagum melihatnya memasak dengan topangan dagu di kedua telapak tanganku.

Hingga aku yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Kim Jongin P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

"Kau bisa memasak ?" Jongin duduk di meja makan, sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo memasak.

"Tentu." Singkat padat dan sangat jelas, namun menyebalkan bagi Jongin.

"Perlu bantuan hyung ?" Jongin tersenyum setelah menyebut "_hyung_" kepada kyungsoo. Alhasil Kyungsoo menengok kearah Jongin, dengan mata yang disipitkan namun tetap dengan wajah poker-face nya itu, sehingga menandakan Kyungsoo berkata _'Apa maksudmu dengan kata Hyung ?' _dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Jongin.

"Hahaha, jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung." Kai mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang tengah mengupas sayuran, namun terhenti olehnya.

"Lagi pula, mata indahmu itu seharusnya jangan dihalangi oleh benda ini." Jongin langsung meraih benda bulat yang sejak tadi bertengger di mata Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berikan !" Kata Kyungsoo dengan malasnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau hyung ?" Ucap Jongin sambil menyimpan benda yang di sebut kacamata itu.

"Ckk ! Berikan kataku ." Masih dengan nada malasnya, dan muka super flatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat hyung ?" Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan saat itu pula ia langsung memakaikannya ke kedua mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat berontak. Namun matanya membelalak, melihat jaraknya dan Jongin kini sudah sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana hyung ?" Ucap Jongin dengan smirk khas di wajahnya.

'Tampan' ucap kyungsoo di dalam hati. Kyungsoo terlalu menikmati wajah yang saat ini tepat berada di depannya. Wajah yang ia bilang tampan itu.

"Kau masih belum bisa melihat hyung ?" Ucap Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa orang itu memberikan aku lensa yang salah ?" Ucap Jongin kebingungan karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak merespon apapun.

"Ah.. Sepertinya tidak." Kyungsoo tersadar, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau lebih terlihat cantik seperti ini Kyungsoo-yaa." Ucap Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu berikan kacamata ku !" Kyungsoo mencoba merebutnya dari Jongin, namun tidak berhasil.

"Mulai besok, jangan gunakan ini lagi, Do Kyungsoo." Kai langsung memakai kaca mata itu dan memberikan smirk terindahnya.

"…" Hanya di tanggapi dengan gidikan bahu kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

"Arrghh hyung ! Kau benar-benar !" Ucap Kai geram. Terlihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris.

"Hyung! Kau tersenyum." Dan mengucapkannya berulang kali. Jongin seperti mendapat sebuah jackpot, saking senangnya melihat orang yang di panggilnya Hyung itu tersenyum.

Tak lama, masakan Kyungsoo pun siap. Spaghetti kimchi sudah terlihat siap di meja makan.

Kai yang sudah menunggu lama masakan Kyungsoo itu pun langsung menyantap masakan itu dengan lahap.

"Masakanmu enak hyung." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu kepada namja bermata bulat di depannya dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi dengan makanan.

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau membosankan hyung." Jongin langsung menghabiskan spaghetti kimchinya.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu menghasilkan suara sedikit gaduh. Hingga beberapa saat Jongin pun membuka suara.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak hyung." Ucapnya antusius dengan memperlihatkan dua jempolnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku hyung ?" Ucap namja bermata bulat itu, sambil membereskan piring yang kotor. Kyungsoo risih dipanggil hyung oleh namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kau mau tau ? Dan piringnya biar aku saja hyung." Jongin langsung mengambil piring kotor yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Iya beranjak ke wastafle dan mencuci nya.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting kau mau memanggilku apa." Kyungsoo langsung berlalu begitu saja.

'_Bahkan dia tidak mau menungguku selesai membereskan ini.'_ Rutuk kai.

It's My Turn to Cry

Keseharian Kyungsoo berubah setelah hadirnya Kai dikehidupannya. Kyungsoo pun kini tak memakai benda bulat yang selalu menghiasi mata indahnya itu. Dia sekarang lebih bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang. Entah ini takdir mereka atau apa. Yang awalnya Jongin menyesal dan merutuki nasibnya yang tiba-tiba memilih Kyungsoo sebagai teman sebangku, kini malah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo kini tidak cuek seperti yang dulu lagi.

"Kyungsoo-yaa, aku putus dengan Sandara nunna." Chanyeol menceritakan kisah cintanya yang kandas itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan bisa mencari wanita lain." Walaupun menjawab seadanya, namun Chanyeol sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya sekarang Kyungsoo lebih bisa menghargai orang.

"Kau sekarang banyak berubah Kyungsoo-yaa setelah kau bergaul dengan anak baru itu. Lihat, kau bahkan sudah tidak menggunakan kacamata lagi." Ucap Chanyeol antusius. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa dirinya kini tengah dirundung masalah.

"Dia punya nama!" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar kepada Chanyeol.

"Woahh.. Bahkan aku memanggilnya anak baru saja kau tidak terima. Ddaebakk." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah aku ingin melanjutkan bacaanku." Kyungsoo mencoba fokus kepada bacaannya.

"Minggir kau tiang listrik." Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Ini pernah menjadi singgahsana ku juga Kkamjong." Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak !" Jongin langsung mengangkat kerah belakang baju seragam Chanyeol, mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan dengan cepat Jongin langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Iya aku mengerti." Chanyeol pun langsung berlalu ke tempatnya.

"Hyung…"

Kyungsoo yang sudah hafal suara jongin langsung menghentikan bacaannya, dan langsung melihat Jongin.

"Hmm.." walaupun hanya di balas dengan sebuah deheman saja. Jongin sudah sangat senang.

"Lihatlah, aku mencetak foto kita berdua, kau pajang di apartemenmu. Dan aku akan memajangnya di apartemenku juga hyung." Jongin tersenyum dan memberikan foto itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kai. Kau manis juga di foto." Kyungsoo mengambil fotonya dan menyimpannya di dalam tasnya.

Jongin terlihat sangat senang, ternyata Kyungsoo mau menyimpan bahkan memajangnya di apartemen miliknya.

Jongin sangat tahu, kalau hyungnya sedang membaca itu tandanya tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Namun tidak berlaku dengan Jongin.

"Hyung…" Kai memanggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hmm… Wae Kim Jongin ?" Kyungsoo menoleh lagi kearah Kai.

"Aku lapar hyung. Temani aku ke kantin." Rengeknya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan akan aegyo dari Kai, langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja !" Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa menunggu Kai.

"Hyung tunggu aku." Kai mengikutinya dari belakang dan tersenyum.

It's My Turn to Cry

Seperti biasa, Kai bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun sekarang ia sedang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Ini sudah bulan ke-enam mereka saling kenal dan bersama-sama tentunya. Ya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari Kai, setiap pulang sekolah langsung menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Masakan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi candu bagi Kai. Namun kali ini, bukan itulah yang menjadi tujuan utama seorang Kim Jongin. Dia melihat foto yang dicetaknya terpampang di tembok bercat cream itu. Kai tersenyum sangat lebar melihat foto itu.

"Hyung, hari ini aku akan menginap di apartemenmu." Mereka baru saja selesai makan, dan seperti biasa kyungsoo membaca manganya, dan Kai mengeluarkan PSP nya.

"Bahkan aku membawa game kesukaan ku hyung." Kai memperlihatkan PSP miliknya.

"…" Kyungsoo menoleh dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu kepada Kai.

"Wae hyung ? Apa kau tak setuju aku menginap di rumahmu ?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, kasurku sempit."

"Ayolah hyung, kita bisa tidur berdempetan." Kai memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo kembali di sibukkan dengan bacaannya, namun Kai merebut manga yang tengah di bacanya.

"Yak hyung ! Temani aku bermain game ! Aku sudah membawanya untukku mainkan denganmu." Kai mengganti buku Kyungsoo dengan PSP yang sudah dipersiapkannya itu.

"Yakin ? Kau tidak akan menyesal bermain dengan ku ?" Kyungsoo melirik ke Kai dengan muka datarnya.

"Mengapa seperti itu ?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia langsung menekan tombol yang ada di PSP yang tadi Kai berikan.

"Apa kau takut kalah hyung ?" Kai terkekeh.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyumannya. Mungkin menurutnya itu senyuman evil atau kita sebut smirk. Namun, bagi Kai itu bukan senyum yang mengerikan seperti yang difikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Melainkan itu senyuman yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan tentunya.

"Kau tidak pantas tersenyum seperti itu hyung." Ledek Kai.

"…" Kyungsoo tidak merespon kata-kata Kai, dia hanya terfokuskan dengan game yang dia mainkan sekarang.

Tidak lama mereka memainkan game yang dipilih oleh Kyungsoo, terdengar sorakan kemenangan dari bibir tebal berbentuk hati tersebut.

"YEAAHHH ! I WIN KIM JONGIN!" Kai sangat senang bahkan bahagia melihat senyuman itu. Dia memang jarang melihat hyungnya itu tersenyum. Bahkan sebahagia itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum hyung." Kai mendongak, karna Kyungsoo kini tengah dalam posisi berdiri.

"Apalagi melihatmu tertawa seperti ini." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas tertawanya itu, dan langsung duduk, dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Ada sedikit semburat merah dipipi Kyungsoo. Apakah dia malu ? Atau entah lah… Yang pasti Kai sangat senang melihatnya.

It's My Turn to Cry

Tak terasa dinginnya malam tengah menyelimuti Kota Seoul, karna ini masih bulan Januari. Terlihat dua orang tertidur di kasur yang sempit, dengan posisi Kyungsoo membelakangi Kai. Ya, seperti kata Kai tadi. Dia akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka dibalut selimut yang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar itu kini tengah bertengger di pinggang mungil namja bermata bulat itu. Ya, tangan Kai tengah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan terlelap, menundanya.

"Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan !" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"…" Hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari Kai.

"Apa kasurku terlalu sempit ? Aku bisa pindah ke sofa jika kau tidak nyaman." Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung. Hmmmhh." Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas seorang Kai yang sangat dekat dengan tengkuknya.

"Yak ! Kau kenapa Kkamjong !" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Kai yang tengah melingkar itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung." Ucap Kai tepat di telinga Kyunsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi namja bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Selamat Ulang tahun hyung."

Kai mengatakannya tepat di telingaku. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini yang mengingat ulang tahunku hanya Chanyeol teman sebangku ku. Itu wajar saja, karna Chanyeol adalah temanku sejak kecil. Aku terkejut karna seorang Kim Jongin mengingat ulang tahunku. Yang belum lama ini menjadi temanku. Aku membulatkan mataku. Mungkin sekarang pipiku membentuk warna tomat atau strawberry atau sejenisnya. Dan perutku terasa sedang dihinggapi kupu-kupu yang tengah menari disana.

"Saranghae hyung." Ucapannya tulus, pelukannya semakin ia pererat. Ia mengecupi bagian tengkuk ku, aku sedikit menggeliat dibuatnya. Aku tidak merespon perkataannya. Pikiranku sedang disibukan dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di katakannya padaku. Hingga dia membalikan badanku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mengecup bibirku, bahkan melumatnya secara kasar namun perlahan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku membalasnya, membalas ciuman yang ia tuntun itu. Aku meraba dada bidangnya. Dia menekan tengkuk ku, memperdalam ciuman kita. Bahkan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke mulutku. Aku menganga, membuka mulutku. Memberikan akses untuk lidah Kai masuk ke mulutku. Kai mengabsen gigi-gigiku. Bahkan lidah kami beradu saat Kai dengan lihainya melilit lidahku. Sesekali ia menghisapnya dan aku hanya bisa melenguh. Ciuman panas itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku melepaskannya terlebih dahulu. Dan beranjak dari kasurku. Namun, tangan kekarnya menghentikan langkahku.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana ?" Aku melihat ada ketulusan di matanya. Pikiranku dan hatiku kini tengah beradu. Apakah aku akan tinggal, dan menjawab bahwa aku mencintainya dan melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang baru saja tertunda ? Aku akui, aku sangat menginginkan semua itu. Namun…

"Lepaskan ! Aku tidak pernah berfikiran untuk sejauh ini Kim Jongin." Dengan suara bergetar, aku hempaskan tangannya dan aku berlari meninggalkannya dengan baju kaos tipis dan boxer yang aku kenakan untuk tidur. Aku tidak peduli dengan dinginnya cuaca yang sangat ekstrim di Kota Seoul. Kini dinginnya tengah menusuk tulang-tulangku.

"Kim Jongin, mianhe. Nado saranghae." Ucapku terisak di tengah Kota Seoul yang sangat dingin. Aku baru saja mengeluarkan air mataku yang selalu aku simpan untuk masa itu tiba.

Kai P.O.V

Saat ini aku tengah mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Bibirnya lembut, sangat lembut. Lebih lembut dari marshmellow atau apapun itu. Aku sesekali melumat bibir manis itu. Tak ada penolakan, bahkan Kyungsoo membalas setiap ciuman dariku. Memaksa lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh gigi rapinya. Akupun mengajak lidahnya beradu di dalam goa yang sangat hangat itu. Sesekali aku menghisap lidahnya, dan dia hanya bisa melenguh. Tak lama ciuman kami berlangsung, dia langsung mendorongku dan melepaskan ciuman kami secara paksa dan sepihak tentunya. Dia beranjak dari kasur sempit yang menjadi saksi kami saat beradu mulut tadi. Namun, tangan kekarku tentu saja menahannya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana ?" Aku menatapnya. Seperti tatapan yang ingin dikasihani. Aku menahannya, berharap dia tidak pergi begitu saja. Namun….

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak pernah berfikiran untuk sejauh ini Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dan perkataannya tadi...

Deg...

Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan Kyungsoo berfikiran seperti itu. Aku berharap dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Namun kenyataanya terbalik. Rasanya kini aku tengah dihujam oleh beberapa peluru yang menembus jantungku. Sakit rasanya Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya begitu saja. Ada rasa nyeri di hati ku saat ini. Dia pun berlari keluar apartemennya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang kecil itu tengah berlari. Apakah dia tidak berpikir ? Di luar sedang hujan. Apakah semenjijikkan itu aku, hingga dia lari terbirit-birit seperti itu ? Lalu apa arti ciuman tadi. Entahlah. Aku lebih memunculkan senyumanku. Senyuman yang getir tepatnya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Dan malam itu pun berlalu dengan tangisanku. Entah mengapa aku menangis. Kalian pasti lebih tahu dariku.

It's My Turn to Cry

Author P.O.V

Sebulan sudah saat kejadian di malam Ulang tahun kyungsoo itu, Kai tidak pernah lagi datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Bahkan kini teman sebangku Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol. Kai memilih untuk menghindari Kyungsoo karna kejadian itu. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Kini dia tengah memiliki seorang kekasih. Seorang Xi Luhan, pindahan dari China kini tengah mengisi hati Kai. Ada rasa getir di hati Kyungsoo setiap melihat Kai sekedar merangkul bahkan mencumbu Luhan di dalam kelasnya. Tentunya ada rasa sakit di hati Kyungsoo. Namun ia tetap tegar. Toh disaat Kai menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dia sendiri yang menolaknya.

"Jongin-ahh ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar sekali." Luhan dengan suara mendayu-dayunya meminta Kai untuk mengantarnya ke kantin. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo pasti mendengar, bahkan melihatnya langsung bagaimana luhan dengan perlakuan centilnya kepada Kai. Dan Kyungsoo teringat saat Kai ingin ditemani olehnya hanya sekedar untuk membeli makan di kantin. Itu dulu. Catat ! Itu dulu !

"Tidak semudah itu Hannie.." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, dan menaruh telunjuk di tangannya.

"Aish Jongin-ah ini tempat umum. Aku malu." Luhan menutupi mukanya. Namun Kai membukanya.

"Aku juga lapar Hannie.." Tanpa ragu, Kai langsung memangut bibir Luhan. Bahkan dia tidak risih saat teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya saat ini. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan seseorang tengah mengamatinya. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Ada rasa nyeri di sana.

"Mhh, jangan di sini Jongin-ahh.." Luhan langsung menghentikan ciuman itu dan langsung menarik Jongin keluar.

Itulah pemandangan yang setiap kali dilihat oleh Kyungsoo. Sakit ? Tentunya.

It's My turn to Cry

Luhan kini tengah berada di apartemen kekasihnya, yaitu Kai. Entah mengapa, setiap Luhan ingin bercumbu dengan Kai, Kai langsung menepis tangannya. Luhan bingung dengan sikap Kai yang seperti itu.

"Jongin-ahh, wae hmm ?" Luhan memeluk Kai dari samping, karna posisinya tengah menghadap game yang saat ini ia mainkan.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang apa ? Jangan menggangguku !" Kai masih sibuk dengan game nya.

"Kau hanya berani melakukannya di dalam kelas Jongin-ahh. Bahkan disaat aku menginginkan yang lebih kau tidak pernah mau." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pulanglah ! Aku sedang pusing saat ini." Kai melemparkan stik PS nya ke sembarang tempat. Ia beranjak lalu memijit kepalanya dan langsung menghempaskan badannya di kasur empuknya.

"Kau jahat Kai, bahkan aku baru saja tiba." Luhan mengikuti Kai ke kasurnya.

"Sudahlah, aku bilang pergi ! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu !" Kai membentak Luhan dengan sangat keras. Menghempaskan tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi bertengger di dada bidangnya.

"Kau jahat Kim Jongin." Luhan beranjak dari kasur Kai. Luhan pun memunguti kaos oblongnya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan isakannya.

It's My Turn to Cry

Suara bel menuntun langkah Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Baru sehari tidak masuk, sudah ada yang datang mencarinya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, dia berharap itu adalah Kai yang mencarinya. Menghawatirkan keadaanya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat merindukan seorang Kim Jongin, yang telah mampu membuatnya tersenyum, dan merasakan apa itu cinta. Ya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo mencintai Kai. Namun ia tahu itu mustahil baginya. Dan benar saja.

"Kau ?" Rasa kecewa nampak di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau terkejut ?" Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukan tempat tinggal ini." Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?" Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Wae ? Apa kau kecewa, bahwa yang datang bukan lelaki tan itu ?" Lelaki itu mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Berhenti mengungkitnya Park Chanyeol !" Kyungsoo melanjutkan membacanya.

"Mengapa kau menolaknya ?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kau itu menyukainya !"

"…"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membalas cintanya ?"

"…"

"Yak ! Kyungsoo-ya ! berhenti berpura-pura menjadi namja yang tegar bahkan acuh kepada orang lain !" Chanyeol mengambil buku yang dari tadi Kyungsoo baca. Dan namja itu sedikit membentak Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri ? Bahkan mengenai penyakitmu !"

Kyungsoo langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Wae ? Kau terkejut ?! Aku sudah tau semuanya !"

It's My Turn to Cry

Chanyeol P.O.V

FLASH BACK ON

Dengan malasnya aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju Rumah Sakit. Aku benci Rumah Sakit, bau obat yang menyengat. Ditambah bayangan mengenai Appa ku beberapa tahun yang lalu masih terngiang di pikiranku.

"Percepatlah langkahmu Yeol-ah! Kakekmu dalam keadaan memburuk lagi." Eomma ku mempercepat jalannya menuju kamar kakekku yang kini tengah sekarat mungkin. Bukannya aku tak mendengarkan kata eomma, untuk jalan lebih cepat. Langkahku tiba-tiba saja berhenti, saat aku melihat teman sejak kecilku berada di Rumah Sakit ini. Dia bukan seorang perawat maupun dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Melainkan dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah gusarnya. Aku ingin menanyakan langsung kepadanya, mengapa dia bisa berada disini. Namun kuurungkan setelah melihat wajahnya yang seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati itu. Aku sudah menyumpahi dua orang mati hari ini.

"Jadi dia adalah teman Anda ?" Aku kini tengah berada di ruangan yang di luarnya tertulis Dokter Spesialis itu. Aku tidak tahu ada keberanian apa aku sampai bisa sampai di dalam ruangan yang serba putih ini.

"Iya dok, saya temannya." ucapku yang kini tengah menatap serius dokter di depanku.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo ke sini untuk apa ?" ucapku penasaran. Ya, yang aku temui itu adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo, teman semasa kecil ku hingga kami duduk di bangku SMA saat ini.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia pasien, dan saya tidak ada hak untuk memberitahukannya kepada siapapun." Dokter itu menjelaskan kepadaku. Tunggu, pasien ? Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo ?

"Pasien ? Jadi teman saya..?" Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku, HP di kantong celanaku berbunyi. Eomma memanggilku melalui HP. Ku dengar suara isakan di seberang telepon. Aku mengerti, itu tandanya Tuhan mengambil orang yang aku sayangi lagi. Ya, Kakek ku berakhir hari itu juga.

FLASH BACK OFF

Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Wae ? Kau terkejut ?! Aku sudah tau semuanya !"

Iya, aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku mempunyai penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan ? Bahkan umurku bisa saja tinggal menghitung bulan, hari, bahkan detik. Aku menahan airmata yang berebut untuk keluar.

"Mengapa kau diam ? Kau mencintainya kan ? Mengapa kau tidak menerimanya jika kau mencintainya ? Kau pengecut Do Kyungsoo."

Perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat airmata yang sedari tadi aku tahan, kini tumpah begitu saja. Iya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai Kim Jongin. Seolah-olah aku ingin berteriak dihadapan semua orang. Namun aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya.

"Kau salah Park Chanyeol !"

"Kalau aku salah mengapa kau menangis ? Dan ini, lihatlah ! Kau akan meremas ujung bajumu jika kau berbohong !" Chanyeol menunjuk tanganku yang kini tengah meremas ujung bajuku.

"Aku menangis karena…" Perkataanku terhenti, bibirku terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Tenggorokanku pun sedikit tercekat. Pertahananku seakan runtuh. Sepertinya aku tidak mampu memopang badanku sendiri. Namun Chanyeol segera menangkapku ketika aku akan terjatuh.

"Uljima Kyungsoo-yaa." Iya merengkuhku di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya Chanyeol-ah ! Aku mencintainya ! Tapi…" Aku mengucapkannya berulang kali di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkanku. Hingga pengelihatanku memudar. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang aku tahu, aku tengah berada di ruangan serba putih.

It's My Turn to Cry

Author P.O.V

Namja tinggi itu kini baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi di loker pembayaran, menebus obat yang telah diresepkan oleh dokter. Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat tengah menunggu dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan ICU itu. Separah itukah penyakit Kyungsoo hingga ia ditempatkan di ruangan itu ? Terlihat dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu, dan Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Dok ?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mukanya terlihat gusar.

"Apakah Anda keluarga dari pasien Do Kyungsoo ?" Dokter itu bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Saya temannya Dok."

"Apakah sebelumnya teman Anda sempat mengalami stress ?" Dokter itu bertanya lagi kepada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu Dok."

"Sebulan yang lalu, kesehatannya sangat baik. Aku kira dia bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun, perubahannya sangat signifikan. Saat ini kesehatannya memburuk, kami pikir dia tidak pernah meminum obat yang kami resepkan. Karena pasien mengajukan rawat jalan, tanpa harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kami memberikan resep obat yang bisa membuatnya bertahan menghadapi penyakitnya. Ditambah dia mengalami depresi berat. Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk teman Anda. Saya harapkan untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, teman Anda diharuskan untuk rawat inap. Dan kedepannya bisa saja kakinya tidak berfungsi lagi, dalam artian lain dia bisa saja lumpuh dan menggunakan kursi roda untuk membantunya berjalan. Saya harapkan dia banyak istirahat dan satu lagi, dia tidak boleh depresi."

Chanyeol hanya bisa bungkam, dia hanya mencerna perkataan dokter yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Dia terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Lee. Ada rasa kasihan terhadap Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi ? Separah itukah penyakit yang kini menyerang sahabatnya itu ? Cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari mata lelaki tinggi itu. Namun dia tersadar, ini bukan saatnya bersedih. Dia harus ada disaat sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya. Dia tidak ingin lagi ada yang meninggalkannya. Cukup Ayah dan Kakeknya saja yang pergi meninggalkannya. 'Jangan ambil orang yang aku sayangi lagi Ya Tuhan.' Batinnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar airmatanya. Iya tersenyum getir untuk menguatkan hatinya. Iya langsung beranjak masuk ke kamar dimana sahabatnya itu tengah terbaring. Iya melangkah dengan beratnya, karena kakinya masih sedikit lemas setelah mendengarkan dokter menjelaskan semuanya. Terlihat namja mungil itu tengah terbaring dengan lemahnya, bibirnya yang memutih, selimut yang membalut dirinya hingga dadanya, benda-benda asing yang tertempel di hidung bahkan di tangannya. Betapa sangat menyedihkan melihat keadaannya. Perlahan namja mungil itu membuka mata bulatnya. Ia melihat seorang namja tinggi kini tengah berdiri menghampirinya.

"Chan." Namja mungil itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Namun bisa dilihat dari wajahnya dia lebih terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo-yaa. Kau hanya kelelahan, dokter menyuruhmu istirahat." Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia mengusap punggung tangan kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bahkan jika Tuhan menyuruhku istirahat untuk selamanya, aku siap." Dia menampilkan senyuman manisnya itu lagi.

"Sst… Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Percayalah, kau akan sembuh Kyungsoo-ya. Kau hanya perlu istirahat saja." Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi." Kali ini senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa renyah, namun airmata lolos di tengah tawa Kyungsoo.

"Kau bukan Kyungsoo yang aku kenal, yang selalu memukul ku dan tidak pernah mengenal menyerah." Chanyeol memukul dada Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Awh.. Appo Chanyeol-ahh." Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya yang tadi dipukul Chanyeol.

"Jinjja ? Mianhe Kyungsoo-yaa. Bertahanlah!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula jantungku ada di sebelah kiri. Kau masih babo rupanya." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang tinggi itu menghawatirkannya.

"Yak ! Do Kyungsoo ! Kau jangan bercanda ! Aishh !" Chanyeol terlihat kesal, sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa.

It's My Turn to Cry

Kim Jongin P.O.V

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk lagi. Dan aku semakin tidak mood. Ada apa denganku ? Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku terus memikirkannya ? Bahkan sekarang aku sudah memiliki Luhan. Tapi, mengapa wajah manis itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku ? Bahkan mata bulat itu, bibir kissable berbentuk heart itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Aku memijit kepalaku yang pusing. Apa aku harus ke apartemen Kyungsoo ? Apakah aku harus menanyakan mengapa dia tidak masuk selama seminggu ini ? Itu konyol Kim Jongin ! Untuk apa kau ke apartemennya yang sudah jelas-jelas dia menolakmu malam itu.

Kaki ku menuntun jalanku. Menelusuri jalan yang tak asing bagiku. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 9394 Room. Ini apartemen orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Dahulu aku sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, hanya sekedar menemaninya masak, ataupun memainkan games kesukaanku dengannya. Bahkan aku pernah sekali menginap disini, dan itu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Seorang Do Kyungsoo menolakku. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti di sini. Kalau memang dia tidak mencintaiku, mengapa saat itu dia membalas ciumanku ? Bahkan itu bukan ciuman biasa. Melainkan ciuman hangat nan lembut untuk orang yang saling mencintai.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ku pencet bel yang ada di pinggiran pintu yang berwarna coklat muda itu. Satu pencetan tidak membuat sang empunya apartemen keluar. Ku pencet lagi hingga kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu atau pun menjawab panggilanku yang berulang kali menyebut nama itu "Kyungsoo.." Hingga aku pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Selama perjalanan, aku hanya memikirkan namja bermata bulat, yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku. Aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengannya ? Apakah dia sudah tidak tinggal di tempat itu lagi ? Tapi Mengapa ? Dan lagi-lagi kakiku menuntunku untuk ke sebuah pub. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku datang ke pub, setelah insiden penolakan Kyungsoo terhadapku.

It's My Turn To Cry

"Kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya kan ?"

"Maksudmu lelaki berkulit gelap itu ?" Chanyeol yang tengah meniupkan bubur milik Kyungsoo, melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Mereka tengah berada di taman saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya menangguk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu istirahat Kyungsoo-yaa." Chanyeol kini menyuapkan bubur yang telah ditiupkannya tadi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberitahukannya." Kyungsoo belum mau memakan bubur yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya itu.

"Tenang saja, dan buka mulutmu Tuan Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol masih menyuapkan bubur ke mulut kyungsoo, dengan malasnya Kyungsoo pun memakan bubur itu.

"Anak pintar !" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yak ! Aku bukan anak kecil Park Chanyeol !" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol. Terlihat beberapa helai rontok dari kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya Tuan Do Kyungsoo masuk dan beristirahat. Pangeran Park Chanyeol akan bersekolah dulu." Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau jangan lama-lama meninggalkanku." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol seolah dia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendiri di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo-yaa." Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mencium tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang ! Arra !" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya yang menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berlama-lama meninggalkanmu." Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo-yaa." Chanyeol melambai kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas melambai, dan tersenyum.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan rasa simpatik kepada Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki rasa kepada Kyungsoo. Namun ia kubur dalam-dalam. Dia juga tahu Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kai. Cintanya itu hanya untuk Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin sudah menempati hatinya saat ini, esok dan seterusnya. Bagaikan lirik lagu. Jongin adalah Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Ya, Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai seorang Kim Jongin.

It's My Turn to Cry

Kim Jongin P.O.V

Sudah satu bulan aku putus dengan Luhan, dia sekarang sudah bersama Sehun, adik kelasku. Dia benar-benar wanita murahan. Selepas dengan ku dia langsung bersama Sehun, namja albino itu. Aku dan Sehun hanya beda kulit saja. Dia putih, dan aku hitam. Namun jangan mempermasalahkan perbedaan kulit kami. Aku berani bertaruh aku lebih tampan darinya. Namun itu tidak membuatku cukup frustasi. Dan kau tahu ? Sudah sebulan pula Kyungsoo tak memunculkan batang hidungnya di sekolah ini. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya kepada Chanyeol. Karna aku tahu hanya dialah yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Namun pikiranku tak berkompromi dengan langkah kaki ku. Kaki ku menuntunku untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat terburu-buru. Dengan telepon di telinganya. Aku memang tidak menanyakannya. Namun aku mengikuti langkahnya. Aku menggunakan motor kesayanganku untuk mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol memarkir motornya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju halaman belakang Rumah Sakit itu. Aku melihatnya menghampiri seorang yang menggunakan kursi roda. Aku hanya melihat bagian belakangnya saja. Orang yang berada di kursi roda tersebut terlihat kurus, kecil, dengan rambut yang menipis. Chanyeol terlihat khawatir kepadanya. Lelaki itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya berjongkok kini berdiri dan membalikan kursi roda itu.

Deg

Apa yang aku lihat saat ini ?

"K-Kyung-soo hyung ?"

Suaraku tercekat, bibir ku yang kelu. Bahkan orang di dekatku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Bibirku terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Aku melihat namja yang tengah Chanyeol dorong dengan kursi rodanya itu. Mata yang dulunya bulat indah kini terlihat sayu. Bibirnya yang dulu aku rasakan manis, kini terlihat putih pasi. Surai hitamnya yang lebat, kini sudah menipis. Dia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Aku menitikan air mata melihatnya. Dia tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terlihat palsu. Senyuman itu hanya membuat dirinya tegar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang sekarat. Kaki ku tiba-tiba saja melemas.

Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku tersungkur ke tanah begitu saja. Aku berharap tidak ada yang melihatku saat ini. Namun dugaanku saat ini salah. Aku terlalu mencolok, memperlihatkan diriku jatuh di depannya. Ya, saat ini dia berada di depanku.

"K-kai.." Aku mendengar suaranya yang terkejut itu memanggil namaku.

"A-ada apa kau di sini ?" Aku bahkan mendengar suaranya yang dulu sangat indah, kini berubah total. Suaranya serak seperti orang yang sekarat. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku mencoba bangkit, mencoba untuk meraihnya. Kupeluk tubuh mungil itu. Aku sangat merindukan tubuh ini. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hyung. Aku merindukanmu hyung… Aku merindukanmu !" Berulang kali aku mengulang kalimat kalau aku tengah merindukannya.

"Kai mianhe.." Aku mendengar suaranya diselingi isakan tangisnya.

Ku renggangkan pelukanku, ku lihat wajahnya yang sudah berubah seperti mayat hidup itu. Ku kecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibir pucatnya itu. Kami saling berbagi kerinduan di sore hari itu.

It's My Turn to Cry

Author P.O.V

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah berbagi kerinduan, setelah sekian lamanya mereka bungkam dengan perasaan mereka. Dan Chanyeol, dia hanya bisa melihat dua insan yang kini tengah saling berbagi kerinduan itu tentunya. Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Ada rasa cemburu, namun ia tahu itu semua demi kebaikan Kyungsoo -sahabat sekaligus orang yang di cintainya-.

It's My Turn to Cry

Hari-hari Kyungsoo kini dihiasi oleh kehadiran kembalinya seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin selalu menyempatkan untuk ke Rumah Sakit. Bahkan dia rela membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun, ketika Kyungsoo ingin menunaikan hajatnya. Dengan sigap Kai membopong badan ringan Kyungsoo menuju toilet. Dan ketika saatnya makan atau minum obat, Kai selalu menyuapkan atau membantu meminumkan obatnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan disekitaran taman yang berada di Rumah Sakit itu. Kyungsoo sangat senang dapat menghirup udara segar, walaupun dengan bantuan alat infuse dan oksigen yang di pasang dihidungnya.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu." Kai berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apa itu Kim Jongin ?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai, dan tersenyum. Senyumnya masih manis.

"Aku ingin menunjukan bakatku hyung."

Kai langsung menari di depan Kyungsoo. Memperlihatkan kemahirannya dalam menari. Lekuk tubuhnya hingga tanganya yang melayang kesana kemari membuat Kyungsoo takjub melihatnya. Kyungsoo memberikan tepuk tangannya saat Kai selesai menari. Terlihat seorang perawat menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk, sudah waktunya minum obat dan beristirahat.

It's My Turn to Cry

Hari ini tanggal 12 Januari. Tak disangka, Kyungsoo mampu bertahan sampai 1 tahun lamanya. Itu semua berkat kehadiran Jongin di hidupnya. _"The power of love" _seperti yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang. Kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Kim Jongin izin untuk mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, Kyungsoo sudah sangat senang. Kai membelikan cake mini di toko kue terdekat, dan menaruh satu lilin diatasnya. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Kyungsoo langsung meniup lilinnya tak lupa dia berdoa sebelum meniupnya.

Saat ini mereka kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo, seperti memutar ulang kejadian satu tahun lalu. Mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di kasur berukuran kecil itu.

"Hyung saranghae." Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Kai.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai, dan memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh Kai. Dia pun membalas ciuman ringan itu. Tak ada nafsu di dalam ciuman itu. Mereka terhanyut malam itu. Tangan Kai mulai liar meraba perut bahkan dada Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia memainkan nipple mungil yang menegang itu. Sementara ciuman mereka semakin panas. Mereka bertukar saliva, sampai terdengar decak disela ciuman mereka itu. Namun ciuman mereka terhenti saat Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Kai, menandakan bahwa dia kehabisan nafas, dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bernafas. Kai melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun tak sampai di sana, bibir Kai menelusuri leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata, sesekali melenguh dengan perlakuan Kai terhadapnya. Kyungsoo meremas surai hitam Kai. Kai semakin bergairah. Karna panas, Kai membuka bajunya, membuang kesembarang tempat. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi tirus Kyungsoo.

"Wae hyung ? Gwenchana ?" Kai mengecup mata Kyungsoo.

"I wanna more Kai-ahh." Suara serak dari Kyungsoo, namun menurut Kai sangat seksi itu membuat Kai semakin bergairah. Ditambah tak ada penolakan dari sang empunya suara. Laksana pasukan perang, tanpa aba-aba dari komandannya, Kai langsung membuka baju Kyungsoo, bahkan menelanjangi namja itu. Kai bagaikan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Dan malam itupun dilalui mereka berdua, penuh dengan suara desahan ataupun lenguhan dari Kyungsoo. Hanya suara dentaman jam dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka dan seluruh benda yang ada di apartemen Kyungsoo.

It's My Turn to Cry

Di dalam kisah percintaan, tidak mungkin berjalan mulus begitu saja. Tidak, bukan karna konflik Kyungsoo dan Kai bertengkar. Hari itu, hari yang sangat cerah. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kai pergi menebus obat yang sudah diresepkan oleh dokter. Kai bersemangat, karna Kyung terlihat sangat sehat hari ini. Tadi malam pun, Chanyeol datang menjenguk Kyungsoo. Mereka bercanda, bahkan Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol membawakan Bubble tea untuknya. Namun, saat dia kembali ke kamar di mana Kyungsoo dirawat. Dia melihat banyak perawat dan dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo tengah berkumpul mengelilingi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, waktu kematian 12:14."

Kim Jongin P.O.V

"Do Kyungsoo, waktu kematian 12:14."

Deg

Apakah aku tidak salah dengar ? Obat yang baru saja aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja. Hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar masuk begitu saja melalui telingaku. Aku melihat wajah tenangnya yang saat ini tengah terlelap. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum ? Senyum manisnya tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya. Apakah kau senang telah meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya hyung ? Aku teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu, ketika aku menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Bugh 

Aku terjatuh, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Mengapa Tuhan mengambil malaikat-Nya begitu cepat ? Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Memanggil nama itu, nama yang selalu ingin aku ucap setiap deru nafasku. Aku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Namun bibirku kelu. Kyungsoo meninggal ? Pernyataan itu sulit diterima oleh otakku. Aku tidak bisa membendung pertahanan yang selama ini kubangun. Airmataku langsung lolos menerobos melalui mata sayuku menuju pipi tirusku. Dengan tatapan sayuku, aku dapat melihat dengan samar perawat tengah menghampiriku, dan pada akhirnya semuanya gelap.

It's My Turn to Cry

Aku menatap pusara yang bertuliskan nama yang selalu ingin aku sebut dalam setiap perkataanku, nama yang selalu ingin aku sebut dalam setiap doaku. Do Kyungsoo, meninggal karena penyakit yang dia idap selama ini. Kanker yang bersarang di jantungnya, tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Di tambah leukemia yang ia derita selama ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo-ku termasuk orang yang kuat, bisa bertahan melawan kanker sekaligus leukimia yang dideritanya selama itu. Aku tak bisa membendung tangisanku di pemakaman Kyungsoo hyung saat ini. Airmataku mengalir berebut keluar. Hingga Chanyeol datang menepuk bahuku. Aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Aku terngiang akan semua kenanganku bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Satu tahun adalah waktu yang singkat bagiku. Ini bahkan terlalu tergesa-gesa menurutku. Kami mengukir cinta kami hanya dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu. Ini terlalu sakit. Mengapa Tuhan mengambil malaikat-Nya begitu cepat ? Bahkan disaat dia terlihat begitu sangat ceria saat itu.

"Sudahlah Kim Jongin, relakan kepergiannya." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundakku.

"Terlalu cepat Tuhan mengambilnya dariku." Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menyodorkan aku sesuatu, ku lihat apa yang ia berikan. Ternyata sebuah surat.

"Ini surat sebelum kau mengetahui Kyungsoo sakit." Aku mengambil suratnya.

FLASH BACK ON

Chanyeol P.O.V

"Kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya kan ?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang aku yakini itu adalah mengenai Kai.

"Maksudmu lelaki berkulit gelap itu ?" Aku yang tengah meniupkan bubur milik Kyungsoo, melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Kami tengah berada di taman saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya menangguk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu istirahat Kyungsoo-yaa." Aku kini siap menyuapkan bubur yang telah kutiupkan tadi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberitahukannya." Kyungsoo belum mau memakan bubur yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya itu.

"Tenang saja, dan buka mulutmu Tuan Do Kyungsoo." Aku masih menyodorkan bubur ke mulutnya, dengan malasnya Kyungsoo pun memakan bubur yang ku suapi itu.

"Chan.." Kyungsoo mendongak kepada Chanyeol.

"Hmm ? Wae Kyungsoo-ya ?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini kepadanya." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong baju rawat inapnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Aku mengerenyitkan mataku. Menatap surat yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya, dan aku harap kau memberikannya pada saatnya nanti." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Aku tahu senyumannya itu palsu. Lebih terlihat senyum yang menyedihkan

"Kau jangan pesimis Kyungsoo-ya ! Kau pasti akan sembuh ! Percayalah !"

"Sudahlah, ini amanah dari ku. Aku harap kau mau memberikan ini kepadanya." Dia tersenyum lagi, aku melihat mata bulatnya tengah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari mata bulat yang kini tengah berwarna merah itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya !" Nada bicaraku agak sedikit naik. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap menyerahnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini Park Chanyeol ! Aku sudah bertahan selama ini, itu sudah cukup ! Dan ini bukan penyakit yang bisa dengan gampangnya disembuhkan !" Aku melihat sesuatu yang bening berhasil lolos dari mata bulat itu. Dia mulai terisak. Ya, Kyungsoo tengah menangis.

"Uljima Kyungsoo-yaa.. Uljima !" Aku langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perutku, karna aku dalam posisi berdiri dan dia yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Aku mengusap rambut yang semakin hari semakin menipis itu. mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang tengah terisak itu.

Chanyeol P.O.V End

FLASHBACK OFF

It's My Turn to Cry

Kim Jongin P.O.V

Aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk membaca apa isi dari surat yang aku taruh di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Ku ambil surat itu, perlahan kubuka surat yang dititipkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol itu. Kuatkan aku Tuhan. Hingga akupun mulai membaca surat itu.

_Jongin.._

_Malam ini aku kembali terjaga  
>Terduduk di kamarku yang gelap dengan mata terbuka<br>Mencoba kembali mengukir wajahmu_

_Kau yang tersenyum malu dengan tatapan lembut  
>Aku ingin memelukmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?<br>_

_Mimpi buruk menyapaku  
>Saat aku akan memelukmu, kau menangis<br>Kemudian aku terbangun_

_Dengan hati kelam, kubuka tirai kamar  
>Dengan air mata yang tergenang, kukirim surat padamu<em>

_Ingatkah, saat hal sulit menghampiri__ku__?  
>Kau selalu mengubah air mataku menjadi sebuah senyuman, Kim Jongin<em>_..__  
>Jadi, janganlah kau menangis saat <em>_a__ku tak ada! Jangan menangis__!_

_Karena kau tidak bisa bersandar pada bahuku lagi__._

_KAI.._

_Aku mencintaimu ( Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Aku merindukanmu )  
>Jangan menangis ( Aku berharap semua kebahagiaan untukmu )<br>Aku yang merindukanmu_

___Uljima Kim Jongin__,_

_Jadi, janganlah kau menangis saat aku tak ada. Selamat tinggal__ Kim Jongin.__  
>Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu<br>Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, _

_Jangan menang__is__.._

_Kim Jongin.._

_Do Kyungsoo…_

Lagi-lagi air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Ini terlalu menyedihkan untukku. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan ini giliranku menangis hyung. Dan aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya memanggil nama itu berulang kali dalam isakan tangisku sepanjang malam itu, sampai suaraku berubah menjadi serak.

-END-


End file.
